The present teachings relate generally to gloves used for gripping and, more particularly, to golf gloves used to grip golf clubs. In the game of golf a firm and proper grip is critical for a successful swing and, as a consequence, to successfully make contact with a golf ball. What is needed are a golf glove and method of using that ensure a proper grip on the golf club handle to consistently achieve a successful swing.